


What These Eyes See

by WolfaMoon



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Ezra Standish, Episode: s01e01 Ghosts of the Confederacy, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Hurt Ezra Standish, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Vin Tanner, Season/Series 01, Sick Ezra Standish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Vin & Ezra are friends before the series start. Ezra is injured from the war and Vin takes care of him.
Relationships: Chris Larabee & Vin Tanner, Ezra Standish & Vin Tanner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	What These Eyes See

What These Eyes See  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Vin & Ezra are friends before the series start. Ezra is injured from the war and Vin takes care of him.   
Disclaimer: Don’t Own.

//What These Eyes See//

~ Pre-Series ~  
The battle had been hairy. People began to overrun his position. The bombs falling everywhere. Vin raised slightly from his post to get a view. The canon brigade behind him reloading. Using his eyes to judge where to strike. A high whistle filled the air. Looking up, he began to pray.  
“Vin!” his named called he turns to look but a weight fell upon him. The blast shakes the ground. His world going black.   
Coming to he felt the weight still upon him not moVing. But he knew the voice that called his name.  
“Ez, Ezra, Lieutenant.” The groan came from above and the weight rolled off. Vin moved. Dirt, debris of earth and man, fell off him. Then he saw it. Moving through the grim he reached for his commanding officer, his friend. The man was groggy as hell but his face. Eyes looking angry as fire. He must have looked right into the blast. “Ezra?”  
“Vin, I can’t… I can’t see.” Vin held the man close. The man who saved his life.   
“Don’t worry Ezra, I’m here.”

~ (Vin and Chris meet and greet scene in Ghost of Confederacy) ~

Ezra tilted his head as the other occupant entered the room.  
“I heard commotion. What happened?” the man came further into the room. Coming closer to the lone occupant in the room.  
“Nothing much. What you seeing today?” Ezra continued to rock back and forth in the rocking chair. Turning his head to take in the man.  
“I can see a slight coloring. But on a tunnel point of view I can see your eyes, Vin. Now are you going to tell me the truth.” Vin moves around to sit in front of his friend. Sitting on the bed. Vin took in his friend. The jacket didn’t match the shirt. The colors alls wrong. Getting up Vin grabbed a jacket that went with the outfit. Looking his best is important to him. Always has. Then it was take n from him. Pulling out the beloved red jacket Vin turned to see Ezra following his movements. The question still on his face.  
“Some people tried to hang the local healer. I need to get a new job.” Ezra snorted as he began to take his jacket off. “Got offered another.” Ezra nodded his head as he took off his jacket.  
“And what is this precarious position.”  
“Five dollars.” Vin took the jacket.  
“What is the job?”  
“Protecting a village.”  
“Ah, what shall I do while you die for them.?” Vin helped Ezra with the other jacket on.  
“You’ll come with.”  
“I don’t wish to be a burden.” Ezra speaking his fears and truths told over the years.  
“You’re not a burden. You’re my friend. And I need yah.” Ezra smiled. Vin loved it when his friend smiled. They are so rare and treasured. “I have to head out for a while. Don’t do anything reckless.” The smile turned to a all knowing smirk. One Vin knew meant trouble.  
~  
And trouble it was when Vin came back into town to see his friend in a shooting contest. Guessing his eyesight had cleared enough for tricks in money. They needed it. Living from town to town only went so far. Vin smiled as Ezra duped the cattle drivers. Earning money.   
“Nice shot pard.” Vin says.  
“Dreadful.” Ezra’s sight had doubled on him when he noticed the man in the mirror. Just noticed. But he could see the tiredness around his friend. Knowing Ezra had focused too hard. Going to have trouble the next couple of days. His response to Nathan got him startled but knew it was the vibe and tone added to his reaction to him. His head must be killing him.  
“Reckon you should be leave’n town.” Ezra couldn’t have agreed more. Taking in the man who Vin had told him about. The leader of this exhibition. Then made his way out of the saloon. Counting his steps back to the boarding house.   
Vin sat for a spell then decided to head back to their room. Chris followed for a while. Talking with him. Asking him what he thought of the situation. Then Chris stunned him with asking about Ezra.  
“so what do you think on my decision on the cheat?” Vin hated how everyone judged Ezra. They are trying to survive. And Ezra only played his role. Too well. Vin turned to look at Chris. His face hiding the truth but then tilted his head.  
“Seems a right fellow.” Chris stared at Vin. For some reason he trusted Vin and his opinion.  
“Get some rest.” Vin tipped his hat and went to his room.  
~  
Ezra lay on the bed. A handkerchief over his eyes. Over working his eyes had done this. But at least he had gotten enough money to get them out of this desolate town. Taking a depth breath in he smells the chamomile and other assorted herbs on the cloth. Head hurting he rolled on his side and went to sleep.  
Vin enters the room. Spying Ezra already laid out he smiles. Leaning over he picked up the herbal handkerchief and relayed it over his friend’s eyes. The figure stirring under his touch. Sitting down beside him Vin takes in his friends. Whatever this is it is getting worse. The dark shadows under Ezra’s eyes, the pinched features. His friend is in pain. more than he is letting on. Vin hated this. His friend is very brave. Saving a whole battalion to end up like this. Losing what had helped save them. Never letting on till he couldn’t hide the infliction no more. He hides it well but times he is as blind as the night, no moon to shine his path. Taking off his boots he scouts himself along to lay next to Ezra. Ezra stirred at the intrusion upon his personal space.  
“Wasy pard, it’s just me.” Wrapping himself more firmly around his friend. Ezra melting into the gentle touch. Accepting the comfort that Vin gave, represented. So many years without. Not to have in his time of need. Ezra burrowed himself deeper into the sharpshooter. “We don’t have to go with them.” Vin spoke as he rubbed worry circles into the pain tensed muscle. Ezra sighed into Vin.  
“Yes we do. We have been living the same routine for far to long. Maybe we need this.” Inside telling himself Vin needs this. Soon it would all be dark and he would be to much of a burden then and Vin would need this. Need more than just some ex patriot. A once upon a hero. A hero of what. Sure he saved lives but he took them too. Vin owing him. His thoughts turn dark as Morpheus calls. Maybe he should end it. Maybe this little mission could solve both their problems. At least Vin would be safe.  
~  
Vin left early to get their horses ready. Soothing words to the beast that they rode. Much grateful for their service.   
“That ain’t your horse.” A voice startled him. Turning quickly with aim he pointed his weapon at the intruder.  
“That a good way to get yourself shot.” Nathan held up his hands.  
“So will stealing a horse.”  
“Just insurance.” The horse nudging him. Seeking the much loved sugar cubes. Nathan comes over and the horse backs up. Just like his owner. Weary of new people. But once you gained his trust. You had it.  
“You really think he’ll come.” Vin could only nod.  
“A man can do what they want to do.”  
“Unless highly persuaded.” Vin turned to watch Ezra walk into the livery. His hand gliding the stalls. Guiding his way. Nathan tensed at the intrusion. He didn’t know what to make of the gambler. But he knew the reputation of them. And he had a master once so he also knew the cruelty of that. And never again.  
“You can always leave.” Ezra cocked his head to the side to glance at Nathan. Smiling at the healer Ezra sighed heavily.  
“But then who would protect the innocent.” High morals are good. Ezra had the highest. Yet hid them behind the facade of the con artist visage. Vin hated it but recognized it is needed. Nathan huffed, pulling his horse behind him.  
“Why did you do that?” Ezra reached into his pocket producing a sugar cube. The horse came over instantly.   
“He thinks of me along the lines of his master. Which I am not. Reminds me of a few my uncle had.” That his uncle had taken care of. Defiant till their last breath. His uncle forcing him to see. Shaking his head Vin patted his friend on the shoulder the unspoken question. Ezra smiled. Lifting up a paper. That his eyesight is good enough to read the paper. Vin liked when Ezra reads. That is one thing he would miss.   
“So you ready to go?” Ezra smiled. Holding his hand up to gage his sight. Vin attentively watched his movements. Nodding his head. “See yah out there pard.” Ezra tipped his hat.  
~  
Ezra moved into the pen patting his steeds neck.   
“My eyes aren’t good my friends. I need you to help lead my path. I can play the rest.” The horse nuzzled himself into Ezra. “Thank you my friend. No need to worry Vin.”  
~  
Vin stood with the crowd waiting. Chris looked over at Vin. Talking without words. Not having that commendatory in a long time. His heart hurt at that. A feeling of betrayal felt deep inside. What is he doing? They should have left. But no. Ezra had agreed to his fancy. The young colt of a man made his thoughts wonder away from his gut. Than laughter he heard . Hadn’t heard in a while. Guess he saw the kids stunt. Herbs and magic do wonderful things. Next Ezra flaunted the paper up. Riling Chris. Chris snatched it as he past Ez. Ezra flinched but maintained his mask. Vin came up beside him. Both nodding then following the riled man.   
~  
Vin moved throughout the group. Keeping a constant gaze on his charge. Ezra nonchalantly rubbed at his eyes. A sign he is seeing double. Wavering in his seat he stopped. Vin held back a little ways.  
“You al’ight?”  
“Just got some dust in my eyes.” Vin road along. Chris came up along the other side.   
“Problem?”  
“No Mr. Larabee. Just wondering when we will partake in a repast?” Chris half laughed but nodded. The day is getting late. And he began to notice something more going on between the man he clicked with and the man he couldn’t wrap his head around. Chris observed as Vin hovered a little by the con artist. Then Ezra walked off away from him. Obviously distraught over something. Chris moved his horse over to Vin.  
“What going on?” Vin sighed heavily. Trying to maintain his hold on the secret. Never wanting to violate his promise so much. This leader of them sparking something so strong. Such trust that he wanted to trust his friend with him. But to note how angry this would make Ezra. And Ezra’s reaction he could fathom and feared. On more than one occasion he could solve all their problems with one bullet. Shivering again, blaming it on the chill of night.  
“He’s unsure of something.” Chris tilted his head at that. They are all unsure of everything. Especially this mission assigned, volunteered for. Vin weighted the saddlebag in his arms. Concern for his friend. Placing himself by the fire he waited. Pulling out his harmonica and blowing random notes. If Ezra’s eyes are bad he can at least follow the music.  
~  
Nathan walked around collecting firewood. Then he saw it. Ezra had his head tilted back and placing drops in his eyes. Hearing earlier that he had gotten dust in his eyes. But the look of pain still persisted upon the man’s face. Continuing to watch he followed every movement as Ezra felt for his bags flap to place the bottle back in his saddlebag.  
Ezra pinched his nose and eyes. Opening them to gauge his sight. Not too bad. Then he heard Vin’s note less song. Smiling a thanks he begins to head in that direction. Stumbling a little but maintained his stature.  
Nathan wanted to help but his inner self told him to be quiet and observe. You are learning an important lesson right now. Watching the man pick his way carefully back to camp guided by the music. Nathan’s head reeled to learn that the cheat is blind or close near to. Didn’t the man believe in glasses? That is what they are made for. Turning to his original opinion. An uppity white man who would rather prove himself normal than ask for help. Entering the camp he kept his distance away from them. Yet keeping his eyes on the gambler.   
Ezra sat beside Vin as Josiah dished out the food. Simple beans and jerky. Ezra took the plate but simply sniffed at it and let it rest on his lap. His eyesight failing him. He could barley make out the color of the beans. Let alone know what he was eating is beans. Thankfully Buck made an off comment about their food selection.  
~  
The next day the sun is blinding. Ezra only seeing the light. Taking a swig from his flask he let the light envelope him. Trusting his steed to follow. Bringing up the rear. Well no one really wanted to put their backs to a cheat but he had meandered to the trail end. Head throbbing and eyes begging to be closed. To be let to rest under a cool compress. Burning inside and out.   
Vin looks back at Ezra. It is one of those bad days. He wants to go back and help but they are on a narrow stretch right now. No room for two by two. Then smiling when Josiah called over his shoulder to Ezra. Talking about whatever but thankful to know Ezra has something to focus on. Give him a beat that he is still on the right path.  
~After the 1st attack~  
Pain let him focus. Let his eyes see what he needed. Helping people while his strength and sight lasted. The black man he had still remained wary of. The man didn’t like him. But surprised by him helping. Only nodding his thanks. Then moving off to sit to rest. But he had become the piper. The children had wounded to tend too. But some had lost family and where lost. So they went to the only place they knew they would be out of the way and distracted. Ezra welcomed them around him. Pulling out his marked cards he began to tell their fortunes and stories of great titans and stories of the smallest boy going up against a goliath.   
Vin worked and watched as life continue. They had won but at some cost. Then he looks for his friend. Surrounded by children. Chris comes over behind him  
“So that is where he has been,” he huffs.  
“You could have asked any of the women. That’s how I found him.” Chris nodded. He couldn’t place a label on their con. But knew that he had a good heart or the children wouldn’t flock toward him. They both turned as Nathan came out of his makeshift hospital to give them his report. But stopped when he saw what they have been staring at.   
Man sure knew how to get out of work. But then he saw the girl who sat on his lap. Getting his white shirt cuff dirty with her nervous hands. Not worrying or just not plain seeing. Nathan knew he had to speak soon of his suspicion. But they had fought well. Lost a few. But not as many as they would have. Moving to the leader he starts when the children break into laughter. Almost everyone in the village freezes. Children laughing. A good sign that life survived. Then people began to prepare to celebrate their victory. Nathan moved off with Chris to give a detailed report. Both of them watching as Vin went over to Ezra to sit beside him. Patting his shoulder before relaxing a little. Listening to Ezra weave another tale for the children’s entertainment.  
People always underestimated the con man. And for that is why he is the best at what he does. But what really got the other observing members to really listen to the words is when the two began to speak French, fluently.  
Nathan knew a little but not much. Chris new none. But when Josiah passed from his restlessness at the hospital to find a more comfortable perch he listened to the speech. Vin asking how he was seeing and how Ezra responded, not a damn thing. This made the giant pause. Was their little con artist pulling the greatest con ever. Seeing without sight. Josiah made a mental note to keep an eye on the young man.  
~  
The night moved on. Vin helped get his horse ready as Ezra got his. Chris had given Ezra dawn patrol. Puling him away from the fading kids. The mothers smiling at Ezra but pointed wary gazes at their chief gunslinger. He shakes his head as the woman.  
“So what route are we taking for I learned a tale from the boy about an abandoned mine.” Vin smiles at his friend. Never changing. Looking for money whereever he can to support them.  
“It’s all dried up.”  
“I bet it is. But we should make sure it’s safe for the children.” Vin smiled.  
“Of course.” Ezra smiled as he mounted.  
~  
Chris watched Vin and Ezra stroll out of camp. Both tilting their hats. They began to ride out. Chris moves back to stroll through town. Buck was talking to some of the ladies. Josiah was sitting with Nathan having a very deep conversation. But froze when he heard them speak of Ezra.  
“What did you say?” They both look up stunned at is presence. Exchanging glances. Nathan looked to Josiah, who nodded, then to Chris.  
“Um, I’m not sure. But I gather that Ezra has a, been not so truthful with us.” Chris snorted. He saw the tension between the two men. Gathering the arm bracing built a small bridge.  
“Really,” Nathan sighed heavily with the sarcasm that Chris spoke. For Ezra is a con artist.   
“I know, but I saw him one night on the trail putting drops into his eyes. Now I know of a couple reasons for that. He’s either addicted to the drug or…” he swallows before making an accusation about a white man to a white man.   
“He’s blind.” They both look up at Chris at that. He had his suspicions. Seeing the little hints that Vin gave to help Ezra along. The way he poured drinks and ate. Hell the way he walked. A hand on a child to guide. Steps calculated to move freely around the village with out a stick. Chris knew the signs. Seeing It plenty during the war.  
“Not all the way yet.” Nathan continued.   
“Cause he shot damn well.” Josiah added.  
“So is he blind or not?” Chris asked.  
“I don’t know. Maybe he just needs glasses but the stubborn fool to proud to worry himself about them ruining his features.”  
“Making him more a dandy than he is.” Josiah glared at Chris at that. But knew that had to be apart of the reason for not wearing. For glasses made you look weak. It could work to his advantage.  
“We’ll discuss this with him when they get back.” Chris goes to talk to the chief.  
~  
Vin guided Ezra toward the mine.  
“It don’t look good.”  
“Doesn’t look good to my eyes as well.”  
“How’s you sight today?”  
“What sight?” Vin shakes his friend at how easy he can joke about his eyes. Vin would be lost without his. Well so is Ezra but not sure if he could joke. But Ezra told him why should one cry about the inevitable. Live and laugh while you can. For tears are a waste. Laughter is a joy.  
“Funny Ezra. Here fell this.” Vin took Ezra’s hand placing it on the wood beams. Ezra’s hand glossed across it. Gripping it, it crumpled under his hand.  
“Very poor construction.”  
“No gold.”  
“Not this close to the surface. Maybe farther down but I would not want to risk it.”  
“If I set you on this path could you follow it here?”  
“May I inquire why?”  
“To keep you safe.”  
“Vin I know you feel obligated and you and Mr. Larabee have that silent communication going.” Vin stares at him. How did he know? Ezra glares back. “I am not stupid Vin. If you wish to stay here I will not get in your way.” Vin grabs Ezra.  
“No,” fear filled him at how Ezra would leave him. He had no family except Ezra. With Ezra’s exit was not that difficult of one to figure out. One that Vin saved him from many of times. “NO,” reaffirming his words and his hold on Ezra.  
“Vin, I know…”  
“Shut up Ezra. You saved my life.”  
“And you have help me deal, but truth how long can we keep this game playing. The others suspect or either know there is something wrong with me. It is only a matter of time.”  
“You saved their life today. You fought.”  
“Yes Vin but I am also a liability, a kink in their army.”  
“Ezra,” Vin shakes his head. Ezra reaches out holding Vin still.  
“You are my friend but do not lead your life in accordance to a vow made in battle. I saved many of lives and took just as many. I am neither a hero or a villain. I am a southern gentlemen gambler who can no longer see. Gave his sight for a war they lost.”  
“But you didn’t lose it in the war.”  
“Near enough.” Vin hated that he played down the act he did in saving his life. Hated that he had saved so many but no one took after him. Went to see if their savior is alright. They ran. Vin stayed and fought beside the man who couldn’t see through the darkening veil till they lost everything.  
“Ezra I made a promise and I am keeping it.” Ezra knew there was no persuading him to change his mind. They had this battle many of times before. Vin never left.  
“Alright my friend. Let’s get back so Mr. Larabee can silently glare at me some more.”  
“Don’t worry pard, I’ll protect you.”  
“But will you think the same of me in the morning. “  
“Always.”  
“Shame.” They both remount and head back.  
~  
Chris watches them enter the village. The young children running to Ezra. He smiles warmly at them. Lowering his hands so he can reach out to them as he passed. Some of them tugging on his arm. Others asking for more stories and card tricks.   
“Yes I will little ones but I need to confer with our leader before I take my repast.” Vin kept a hand on Ezra’s elbow.   
Eyeing them as the duo approached him.  
“Find anything interesting?”  
“Nope,” Vin spoke. Chris turns to Ezra.  
“Nothing to report but rocks and dust as far as the eye can see.”  
“And how far is that?”  
“Farther then you will believe.” Smiling at the darkness of a man. Knowing that the man suspected and gave him an opening to confess. but this gentlemen does not tell his secrets that easily.

//Where I finished.//  
? Where it could have possible gone?  
~Vin’s life is Ezra till he can repay it.  
~Nathan confronts later about his eyes.  
~ Vin sent Ezra a way or Ezra got lost went the wrong direction. Sent wrong direction then the bomb caught his attention knew wrong way.  
~ When Vin talks to Chris on the look out, asks Chris to look after Ezra. Tells him their history.  
~ Last Touched: June 4, 2013

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes.  
> These have been sitting on my computer for a long time. Thought I would post what I have of it. I’ve made corrections to what I have. If I have time after correcting I might try to do a quick wrap up if I can or a few lines on where I would go from here. Please accept my contribution to the fandom.   
> If anyone wishes to expand upon what I have written just ask in the comments and I’ll approve just ask for a link to your story in the comments once your done or I can add the attached to the story so they can go from mine to yours.   
> April 24, 2020

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In the Eye of the Beholder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955931) by [Dais3y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dais3y/pseuds/Dais3y)




End file.
